Vavintine Blues
by Lady Suki
Summary: Ryou is holding a Valentines Day party. This is his first year without Bakura(he was in an accident). The rest of the gang is on their way to the party. Along the way you find out some interesting facts about the year before's party. Enjoy. R and R please
1. Default Chapter

Valentine Blues: By: Lady Suki  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Ho. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
A/N: This is my newest fic. I'm a little bit sensitive about it. I've written things like this before, but this one is different. This chapter is dedicated to Melissa. Thanks so much for being a great friend!! R and R please. Flash backs will be in this somewhere along the line! Enjoy!  
  
Valentine Blues: By: Lady Suki  
  
Chapter 1:  
"Come on Malik! We're gonna be late for Ryou's party!" I yelled up the stairs.  
I turned, and looked around the living room for the hundredth time that day. The room was dimly lit. The only light came from the open windows. Our shabby love seat sat in the left hand corner of the room. The TV was directly opposite of it. My sister Ishezu was sitting on the couch. She was playing with her many bangles and necklaces. Trying to get them to all lay straight.  
"Malik! Let's go! Poor Ryou is waiting! And you know that this is his first year without Bakura!" She said as she stood up.  
"Coming!" Malik's voice sounded from upstairs.  
He takes longer than Ishezu to get ready! As I thought this, I looked over at my older sister. She looked great! She has a long, clingy, low-cut, white dress on. Her eyeliner and mascara was applied to the perfect amount. Not too much, but just enough. All of her jewelry was gold. Her hair was done in tight little ringlet curls that framed her face perfectly. She really was showing our strong Egyptian heritage.  
I looked down at my shabby suit. It fit me okay, but it was second hand. Like most everything else I own. It was either black or a very dark blue at one time. That time must have been a long time ago. All it looked like was a mess of rags. Then again, I am the youngest in the house. I guess that that means that I'll be stuck in hand me downs as long as I'm here.  
A door slammed in the upstairs hall, and we could hear Malik running above our heads. Then he began to thud down the stairs. He jumped the last three, and landed with a bang in front of me.  
Now I could see why he was taking so long to get ready! He looked great! He had somehow managed to pull his longish light purple hair, which was usually extremely unruly, into a smooth ponytail. His eyes seem darker than usual. It may have been because he had put contacts in for some reason. His suit was black. And when I say black, I mean it was BLACK. He hadn't tried to cover up the permanent eyeliner that had been placed on his eyes when he was a small child. He looked every tiny bit of his Egyptian background.  
Wait a minute. Let's just back up here for a sec. My name is Marik. I'm 15 years old. Ishezu, my older sister, is 19 years old. My relationship with Ishezu isn't really hard to understand. It's the one I hold with Malik that is. See, he's not my brother, but he is a part of me. He's my ancient form. My self from a past life. He lives with me and my sister in this realm of life, though.  
Anyways, we were going to a party being held by one of our friends, Ryou. See, Ryou had a spirit form too. His name was Bakura. Well, that's what we called him anyway. He never really did tell us his true name. See, Bakura disappeared last year after he was in a car accident. When Bakura disappeared, Ryou fell into a deep depression. He had loved Bakura as much as anything or anyone else in the world.  
So, now you can see why we were so anxious to get going. Ryou was holding his traditional Valentine's Day party even though Bakura wasn't around. We wanted to be there to support him. And Malik wasn't being very much of a help!  
"Let's go, guys!" Malik said as he bounded out the door.  
I sighed heavily, and got began to follow him out the door. I caught Ishezu's eye as she followed me, and I saw her roll her eyes in exasperation. I laughed, and climbed into the front seat of Malik's car.  
We were off to pick up Jonochi and Honda. Then, it was onto get the others.  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: R and R please! I have the second chapter typed, but I won't put it up until I get some reviews on this one! Thanks so much! 


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine Blues: By: Lady Suki  
  
A/N: Hey! This chapter is dedicated to LovelySchoolGurlShinduo! I love you Oni!! R and R please. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be appreciated. Character POV changes in this chapter. It's now Ishezu. Flashbacks are in this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Valentine Blues: By: Lady Suki  
  
Chapter 2:  
"I do not primp!" Malik whined from the front seat.  
Marik has just accused Malik of primping. I mean, we all know he primps! Everyone knows it! However, we never confront him about it! We know that if we do, he'll do this. He starts to whine every time it's brought up.  
"You do to!" Marik shot back.  
I shook my head, and decided to step in before they managed to get into a full blown argument about it. I mean, for a yami/ hakari relationship, they acted a lot like either an old married couple or brothers.  
"Boys. Let's not argue! We're on our way to a party here! And we still have to pick up *Jonochi and **Honda." I said, forgetting to not mention Jonochi.  
Once I realized I had let his name slip, I clamped a hand over my mouth. At the sound of the older boys name, Marik had fallen silent. He had had a bad run in with Jonochi the year before.  
  
***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jonochi grabbed Marik by the hand, and pulled him into a room at the back of the house.  
"What are we doing, ****Jono?" the hakari giggled.  
He was obviously drunk. So was Jonochi.  
The older boy moved forward, and kissed Marik. As he did so, he pinned the smaller boy's hands over his head. He began to grind his hips into Marik's.  
Marik broke the kiss, and pulled away from Jonochi.  
"Stop it! Get off of me! MALIK!!" he called for his yami.  
Jonochi just grinned maliciously at Marik.  
"Your yami can't hear you. No one can. And now you're all mine." He said slowly.  
He leaned in, and kissed Marik again, this time grinding his hips even harder.  
Marik could feel the older boys erection against his body. He stood motionless in shock as he felt himself growing longer and harder. He felt disgusted with himself because he was reacting to Jonochi's body. He felt helpless because he couldn't push the older boy away. And he felt mad because the older boy was going to rape him, and his yami couldn't even hear him calling for help.  
Jonochi moved his hands so that only one was holding Marik's hands above his head. He slipped on hand down into Marik's pants, and grabbed a hold of Marik's penis. He began to massage him gently. To his pleasure, he found that Marik was responding to him nicely.  
Then he pulled his hand from the hakari's pants. He took one of Marik's hands in his own, and slipped both hands down his own pants. He cupped the small boy's hand over his own penis, and squeezed hard. He moaned as Marik picked up on the rhythm.  
That's when the door flew open. Jonochi turned, and caught a quick glimpse of Malik before he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
I hadn't even heard him cry out. I'm his sister, and I didn't hear him. I didn't even know about what had happened until I overheard Jonochi apologizing over the phone a few weeks later.  
"MAL! Slow down! You're gonna miss the turn off for Honda's house!" Marik yelled suddenly.  
We all held on tight as Malik sped across the highway, and made the turn just in time. We began to roll though beautiful countryside.  
"Country!" Marik yelled from the front seat.  
"Heavy metal!" Malik yelled in reply.  
Oh, boy. I sighed to myself. This was going to be a long hour. I couldn't wait until we got to Honda and Jonochi's house. I wanted to see how Honda was doing. After all, I hadn't seen him in a year or so.  
  
*-Jonochi= Joey Wheeler **-Honda= Tristin ***-~~~= Flashbacks ****Jono= Jonochi= Joey  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this segment of the fic! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I have it done!  
  
~*~SUKI~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine Blues: By: Lady Suki  
  
A/N: Hey! This chapter is dedicated to Caitlin. Thanks for reading my first draft of this fic! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated. Character POV changes again. Now, it's Malik. Flashbacks in this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Valentine Blues: By: Lady Suki  
  
Chapter 3:  
I braked hard as I pulled up in front of Honda and Jonochi's house. I leaned on the horn for a full minute. Just to let them know that we had arrived. I turned the car off, and pulled the key from the ignition. Then I climbed from the car.  
As I did so, Ishezu did the same thing. We had agreed to do this when we got here. She wanted me to take a break so that I wouldn't be too tired to drive.  
As I walked to the other side of the car, Jonochi came bouncing form the house. He looked high. I hoped to Ra that he wasn't. I really didn't want to deal with it if he was.  
I looked up the path past him, and saw Honda coming out of the door. He stopped, and made sure the door was locked before he began to slowly limp down the path. The last time I saw him was right after the accident, and then he was almost unrecognizable! But now, he didn't really look any worse for the wear. He just looked like he was in a lot of pain.  
I began walking up the path towards him.  
"Hey, Malik! Long time no see!" he said when he saw me.  
I stopped where I was, and stared at him. I studied him from where I was now. I had gone out with him for a few months. He still looked as good now as he had then. He no longer had his hair pulled into a point on the top of his head. they had had to shave his head at the hospital, and his hair was still short. It looked good this way.  
"Too true, my friend, too true. But you do look good." I said.  
"Thank-"he was cut off by my moving forward, and kissing him passionately.  
When I released his mouth, I picked him up gently. I still; had strong feelings for him. I was finding that it didn't matter that he had been in the car with Bakura when he had disappeared. All that matter was that he was okay. That he looked fine. I walked down the path carrying him in my arms.  
"Jonochi. Open that car door." I commanded.  
Jonochi jumped to obey my command. He opened the door, and I turned to Marik who was still sitting in the front seat.  
"Mar, do you mind getting out for a second?" I asked him gently.  
He threw a terrified glance towards Jonochi, but nodded. I silently thanked him, and he smiled at me.  
I smiled back at him. Ever since the night I saved him from Jonochi, we had found that we could communicate silently.  
I moved forward again, and placed Honda in the middle of the front seat. I gently caressed his face with the side of my hand, and then backed from the car.  
As I did so, Marik slid back into his place in the front seat. I the turned to Jonochi.  
"You're sitting in back of Ishezu." Was all I said as I climbed into the seat behind my hakari.  
Jonochi ran to the other side of the car, and got in. Then, we were off. As we drove, I began remembering again.  
  
"Marik, are you okay?" I asked my hakari.  
I had just caught Jonochi trying to rape him. Marik just looked at me, and moved forward to gather him into my arms.  
"Oh, Marik. My little one. It's alright. I'm here now." I said gently as I hugged him to me.  
He stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed. He buried his head into my shoulder, and kissed the top of it.  
"He was . . . he was going to . . . rape me, wasn't he?" Marik asked.  
I nodded my head, and held him all the more closer to me.  
"Did you want him to take you?" I found myself asking him.  
My hakari shook his head. I sighed in relief. I was glad to know that he at least didn't want Jonochi.  
"I want you." He said so quietly that I wasn't sure I heard right.  
"You want me? What do you mean?" I asked.  
He looked up into my eyes, and I knew what he wanted. He wanted to experience sex, but he didn't want it to be with Jonochi. He wanted me to be his first sexual partner.  
I stood staring at him. Trying to figure out if he was being serious. I saw that he was, and I smiled down at him.  
"Are you sure? I mean, I'm the same age as Jonochi, and you didn't want him." I said.  
"I'm sure. I want you. I have for the longest time." He replied to my question.  
I smiled at him again, and leaned in to kiss him. He returned my kiss eagerly. I broke away, and searched the room for somewhere we could lay down. I knew sex was painful the first time you have it, and it's even more so when it's with a guy.  
I saw a couch sitting against a wall in the back of the room. I scooped Marik up in my arms, and carried him over to the couch. I laid him down gently, and leaned over him.  
"Mal . . . what are you waiting for?" he asked me, and I had to smile at him.  
Was I this eager when I lost myself to Honda? Probably. After all, he was showing me the true meaning of love. And now, it was my turn to show Marik what it could be like.  
"Ready?" I asked him.  
He nodded, and I began to work at his pants. I opened them, and pulled them down and off of him. Then I worked at his shirt. Slowly unbuttoning it. As each button came undone, I kissed his body. Once I had finished, I looked down at his beautiful body. I gently ran my hands over him, touching every inch that I could reach.  
Then Marik put out a hand to stop me.  
"What about your clothes? We can't do this unless you have at least no pants on." He said, getting a little bolder.  
I smiled down at him.  
"You're right."  
I stood up, and began to take my own pants off. As I slid them down, I heard Marik gasp. I smiled again. Then I took my shirt off, and slowly climbed over Marik.  
I took him into my hand, and gently squeezed him until I felt him get long and hard under my hand.  
Then he reached up, and took me into his hand. I almost gasped in surprise. I had no idea that he could make me feel so hard. Almost as soon as he took me into his hand, I began to get longer and harder.  
I slipped a finger into the smaller boys body. He moaned, and pushed against my hand. I got harder again. I slipped a second finger into him, and this time he cried out in surprise.  
I leaned down, and brushed my lips across his.  
"I'm sorry, Mar, my lovely. I didn't mean to hurt you." I whispered gently in his ear.  
He nodded his head to show that it was okay, and looked up at me with pleading eyes. I smiled down at him, and nodded.  
"Soon, sweet hakari. Soon. I need to finish preparing you first. You see, if I don't, I risk the chance of tearing you. And that wouldn't be good for any of us." I said as I slipped another finger into him.  
He moaned, and pushed against me again. I smiled down at him.  
"Ready?" I asked.  
He nodded, and I positioned myself outside of his entrance. I began to slowly push myself into him.  
Marik moaned, and pushed up to meet me. Soon, I was buried deep within him. I smiled, and began to thrust.  
I soon brought us both to our peaks, and we came together. As I finished emptying myself in him, I rolled to the side of the couch and lay next to him.  
He pressed himself against me, and rested his head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head, and wrapped my arms around his small body.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
I wanted to be sure that I hadn't hurt him. After all, I reasoned with myself, this has been his first time. He nodded, and I smiled.  
  
"Yeah. And the hoarse closed his mouth to see how many fingers I had." Jonochi finished his joke.  
Everyone groaned loudly, and I punched him in the arm. This was going to be a long trip.  
  
~TBC~ 


End file.
